The present disclosure relates to an image forming apparatus having an image forming unit that forms an image on a recording medium, and more particularly, to an image forming apparatus that swingably supports a feeding tray, which holds therein a recording medium on which an image is formed by the image forming unit, on one side surface of a housing of the image forming apparatus.
In the related art, an image forming apparatus forming an image on a recording medium has been suggested which swingably supports a feeding tray, which holds therein a recording medium such as recording sheet on which an image is formed, via a hinge and the like so as to reduce a setup space when the age forming apparatus is not used. In this case, when the feeding tray is not used, it is possible to accommodate the feeding tray along a side surface of a housing (for example, refer to JP-A-2010-55126).